One Soulmate Man
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Lame ass title for a short Soulmate AU. Saitama/Genos. Hope you like. I always rate T because I feel safer that way XD Enjoy ! Yaoi.


**One Soulmate Man**

Saitama groaned again, getting up for another day and sighed turning on the TV

 **"** **-And there you have it, there are more people with their soulmate's name on their bodies…"**

"Again?" Saitama asked sighing slightly. Not only is he a hero, but no name has appeared on his body. His lays down remembering something his mom told him when he was a child.

 **Flashback**

"Mom…? Why do you have dad's name tattooed on your leg?" Saitama asked and she smiled and sat next to him

"Honey it isn't a tattoo"

"Then what is it?"

"Something happens when you meet your soulmate"

"Soulmate?"

"The person who you'll spend the rest of your life with"

"Oh… What happens when you meet your soulmate then?"

"The name of him or her will appear on a part of your body, permanently. Mine just happened to be your father's and on my leg" she said absent mindedly with a grin

"…What happens if I don't have one?" he asked and she laughed

"Don't be silly honey, everyone has one" she said

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me honey" she said kissing his head, "Go to sleep"

 **End of Flashback**

He didn't care that he hadn't met anyone that would be his soulmate… he highly doubts, despite his mom's words, that he even has a soulmate. Saitama got up and Genos walked in the room with a box in one hand as a bag of groceries in the next

"Sensei, I'm back" he said and Saitama looked to him and felt something pulse through his chest, "Sensei? What's wrong?"

"…Oh" Saitama said blinking, "Nothing's wrong Genos… uhm, so what's in the box?"

"Fan letters"

"Oh…" Saitama said as Genos put the box into the living room.

"You can separate them if you like as I start in on making dinner" Genos said and Saitama sighed

"There is no point really. All of them will be yours you know"

"You don't know that for sure Sensei, you don't have to do it if you don't want to… but if you do you can read some of mine if you want. You can see how crazy some of these fans can get…"

"Hmm… I might" Saitama said and Genos smiled

"Don't forget Sensei, even if everyone turns against you, I'll always stay next to you" he said and Saitama looked to him as he left for the kitchen to cook. As Saitama was looking through the mail to sort them, he was thinking about Genos' words and flushed slightly

'What is wrong with me?' he asked as he decided to read one letter for Genos to get his mind over it… and burst out in laughter, "Oh god… Genos, you really have some mental fans! Listen to this, 'Dear fabulous sexy hunk of metal hotness'"

"God…" Genos said as he was cutting vegetables up still listening to him

"'Please meet me so we can go on our destiny as soulmates! I have gotten-' Oh god… Genos she says she actually got your name tattooed to her cheek"

"…What?"

"You heard about it right? That once you meet your soulmate, their name appears somewhere on their body, my mom told me that once when I was a kid when I asked her why she had my dad's name on her leg" Saitama said

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. I have not heard of it. I guess that's why you're the teacher and I'm the student" He said as he was boiling the food ignoring the slightly irritated look on his Sensei's face, "So have you met yours yet?" Genos asked and Saitama shook his head

"No, I haven't. Like they exist anyways" Saitama said and Genos sighed

"Saitama, everyone must have someone to belong with" Genos said

"What about you? You met your soulmate yet?"

"I'm not human Saitama Sensei" Genos said

"So? You were still born human. Even now you're still human Genos, spirit and mind. Besides in words of a certain cyborg, 'everyone must have someone to belong with' right?"

Genos blinked shocked and smiled, "Thanks Sensei" he said and then had wide eyes, "Wait, so that person really tattooed my name to her face even when not meeting me, in hopes I would think she was my soulmate?"

"When you said they were crazy, you weren't kidding" Saitama said putting down the letter and saw something on the back of his hand and let out a small gasp of shock when looking closer. On the back of his hand, it said **Genos**

 **Genos…**

'…No' Saitama thought with wide eyes held the back of that hand to his chest

"Sensei? What's the matter?" Genos asked walking in to the living room to let the food simmer, he noticed his Sensei acting slightly strange. Saitama got up and ran to the kitchen where he grabbed steel wool and started harshly scrapping the back of his hand

"Saitama stop! What are you doing!?" Genos said running to him and pulled his hand away from the now bloody hand but saw the name on his hand. Without a word, Genos pulled Saitama into the living room and left to get the first aid kit located into the bathroom. Genos came back and sat down grabbing Saitama's hurt hand and started treating it.

Saitama was silent and had to look everywhere but Genos' eyes. Since he saw the cyborg's eyes before, when he stopped him from scraping his hand, he knew he can't see them again… he can't see the look of hurt in his eyes…

"Sensei, I saw the name…Is it that bad… to actually think that I might… to be with me Sensei? If that is true… I can leave if you want… I don't want to be a nuisance to you" Genos said as he was wrapping the B-Class hero's hand in gauze and bandage tape. Saitama sighed and then looked to him

"No… No Genos" He said with sad eyes of his own looking to his hand and smiled, "You have no idea how ecstatic I am for knowing your name is the one that appeared… but…" Saitama said and sighed deeply before looking down when Genos gently lifted his head

"But what? Please explain so I can understand"

"I can't be with you that way… I mean… I'm not liked by anyone other than you, the doc, Mumen Rider and King. I'll just drag you down… you'll lose all the respect from everyone once they find out" Saitama said and sighed gripping his knees depressed, "I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you"

"… Saitama. I wouldn't care what they think" Genos said and Saitama looked to him about to protest, "I would always be by your side no matter what. I would rather have the respect of someone as heroic and kind-natured like you than those materialistic judging bastards" Genos said and Saitama looked to him and Genos pulled him into a hug and Saitama blushed and he put his head down on the metal chest.

"Thanks… but are you sure?" Saitama asked and Genos' smile grew bigger as he saw something

"Yes most definitely, look" Genos said lifting his wrist and Saitama smiled

"So I guess I'm your soulmate too?" Saitama asked and he nodded

"Never thought it would affect metal" Genos said with a smile, "I'm glad it does"

"Yeah… it couldn't be any better than this" Saitama said tracing his name on Genos' wrist

"For sure. I couldn't choose someone better than Sensei" he said before pulling Saitama close to him, lips barely touching

"Me neither" Saitama said before closing the gap between their lips in a kiss. Both instantly melted into the kiss like they were really meant to be together. Saitama groaned slightly before breaking the kiss, not wanting to break it, but his sniffer sniffed something

"Uh… Genos, something is burning" Saitama said and Genos gasped

"The food" he said in a serious mode and got up ran to the kitchen to see the food was burnt. He let out a sigh when realizing none of it was salvageable… and he tossed the food away

"Sensei? I am sorry I ruined dinner, to make up for this unforgivable deed" Genos said and Saitama was about to say it was no big deal when he saw Genos' smile, "Let me take you on a dinner date"

Saitama flushed slightly, "But… people would"

"So? Best way to say that we are taken right?"

"… Alright, anywhere is fine, 'Fabulous Sexy Hunk of Metal Hotness'"

"Alright, 'Strong Smooth Beautiful Hunk of Bald Manliness'"

"…Ok"

 **The end.**

No matter how much I reread it... the last line Genos says makes me laugh so freaken hard! XD


End file.
